I Wish
by adrianasdiaries
Summary: <html><head></head>Skylar Hamilton moves to California after participating in the Olympics. To her father's request, she attends high school in surf city Huntington Beach, California. Follow Skylar on a quest of making new friends, love stories worth telling, but most of all, an adventure worth telling.</html>


New town, new school, new friends, new rules. I huffed to myself for what seemed the thousandth time this year. The school principal talked about the rules and many classes I was going to take during my senior year. Finally, I was going to attend the same school for a whole year. My dad sat beside me, making sure I paid attention but he knew I wasn't. On the other side, my sister Carly had already been through this a week before. I knew the rules of every school I could imagine.

"The teachers are amazed by your grades. We could definitely have more students like you, Ms. Hamilton." I nodded at the principal's words. I was glad we finally moved to California, the only good reason were the beaches. They were cleaner, crowded and sunnier. "Well, let's get you to class now."

Before leaving the principal's office I kissed my dad's cheek and hugged him. He kissed my forehead in return and wished me a good day before leaving the school by himself for good. I gripped my backpack's strap as I walked beside Principal Jordan. A man with dark skin, big brown eyes, pearly whites and good sense of humor. We reached the classroom I would spend my first hour of school for the rest of the year. The teacher, a blonde with brown eyes behind glasses, was writing on the board when we stepped inside her class room.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Walker?" Well, she was married. The woman turned to look at the principal. She motioned him to enter completely and he obliged. I followed being in silence, taking a look around the class room. Many of my new classmates stared at me with shock written all over their faces. Other just ignored the fact that I was there, obviously entertained by other stuff. Principal Jordan talked to Mrs. Walker before enrolling me into their conversation. Why did he mention how good my grades were? They were just straight As. Yay! Suck it up! The tall man soon stood beside me with a proud smile at myself. "Attention students! This is your new classmate Skylar Hamilton. She'll be joining us on the journey to graduation this year. Care to introduce yourself?"

"Sure." I turned to look at my classmates once again and sighed before speaking. "My name is Skylar Hamilton. I know some of you recognized me but I'm just a classmate right now."

"Thank you Skylar. You may take the seat beside Amanda." Mrs. Walker pointed a seat almost at the back of the room. The only empty seat in the classroom was beside a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. I began to make my way over. Only to be stopped by one of my new classmates.

"Hey beautiful!" I faked a smile and walked to my seat. I placed my backpack on top of the desk and sat down.

"Ass." I heard the blonde next to me gasp followed by a laugh. I turned to look at her, obviously confused by her attitude. "What's funny?"

"You just called Jared AKA the most popular guy in school an ass. I admire you." I couldn't help but laugh with her. I had just met her and liked her sense of humor.

"Not every popular guy gets what he wants. I'm Skylar but you can call me Sky." I gave out my hand for her to shake and she did.

"I'm Amanda but I don't have a nickname." The girl beside me shrugged. I just nodded and kept on talking to her. We instantly clicked and noticed how much we had in common. We both loved surfing and were Julian Wilson fans. She was more than excited when I told her I had met Julian Wilson and had a real conversation with him. "You what? Oh my god! You met _the _Julian Wilson and he said you were an amazing surfer?"

"Yeah. It means a lot to me because come on, he's Julian Wilson for crying out loud. My dad almost died there." Amanda laughed with Ever.

"Right! Your dad is Laird Hamilton. My dad is a huge fan." I couldn't help but smile. Amanda's excitement made me feel like Skylar Hamilton, friend, daughter, sister. Just normal Skylar. I knew Amanda was going to be a friend. A real friend.

"Maybe they should meet soon." Amanda nodded and we turned our attention to our teacher.

Mrs. Walker began to talk about how the class was going to work. I was at least happy with that. She had made it very clear that our class wasn't going to be al blah, blah, blah. Besides talking about the subject, we would watch movies that were related and we would also have a project about the topic of our liking but it had to be related to the class, History.


End file.
